warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Steps Aside
Ste''ps ''As''i''de Episode Eight, Season Five, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Back to Storm again guys! I really hope you enjoy this episode :) It's an exciting one c: Steps Aside Brownhare was sitting in his nest, grooming slowly. When I entered the clearing, he looked up, his eyes guarded. I blinked at him, at everything my sister loved him for, and then burst. “How could you just push away Shade like that?” Brownhare stared. “What do you mean?” He narrowed his eyes, his brown tail swishing. He obviously didn’t want to talk about it, but I pressed anyways. “She’s perfect for you, and you’re perfect for her. She loves with her with all her heart, probably more than she loved Gorse, and he meant a lot to her. Couldn’t you just accept that you’re not a medicine cat and love her back?” I hissed, my ears flattened against my head. Brownhare sighed and flopped back. “I don’t deserve her.” I stared at the brown tom, at his luminous yellow eyes and dark brown pelt. “You don’t...deserve her? How?” Brownhare smiled wryly, though his eyes were sad. “If you know anything about my past, you would understand.” “You come from FireClan.” “Yeah, and?” He pushed back, “You don’t know anything about me. I don’t want to hurt Shade more than I already have. I can’t...have her in my life too.” I gritted my teeth, “I just want her to be happy. Not to be some broken shell like me.” I whirled around and stalked away. I could feel Brownhare’s gaze follow me, and I close my eyes, desperate to escape from the world. “Storm?” I stopped and breathed in, then turned to face my sister. She was crying. “Shade, I-” She strode right into me, and I closed my eyes, cursing Brownhare for being so insensitive about Shade’s feeling. “Do you think he ever loved me?” I couldn’t reply. My logical reply would be “yes”, but that would only hurt even more than he didn’t want her now. But “no” sounded so harsh. “I don’t know.” I replied instead. “I wish Gorse was still here.” I flinched, and Shade continued, “He’d never stop loving me. It would have been so much better if he hadn’t taken the blow for me.” Movement flickered at the edge of my vision, though Shade didn’t notice. I stared as a brown streak of fur disappeared, and I gulped. Maybe I’m glad I’m not in love’s grasp anymore. ~ Brownhare closed his eyes, breathing slightly heavier than he had been before. Shade wishes that Gorse was still alive. Not me. Then he berated himself. She wouldn’t want him to stress himself over this. He remembered the moments when he left her for a traveling world. “Brownhare, you’re really leaving?” “Yeah, I want to see...the rest of the world. Perhaps you could come with me?” Brownhare asked tentatively. Her amber gaze stared back at him, “Sorry, Brownhare, I have to maintain the Clan. We just finished fighting for our freedom, I can’t leave it like this.” Brownhare let out a sigh, “I know you’re right, and I feel bad for leaving you. But I need to do this.” “I know you don’t want a mate, but I need to tell you something.” Her gaze was so warm, and Brownhare wanted to sob. “Don’t-” “Please, let me do this once.” Brownhare stayed silent. “Brownhare, I love you.” The brown tom closed his eyes, wishing he could say the words back to her. To his best friend. To the one who cared about him most. “You don’t have to say it back, Brownhare, maybe one day in your travels, you’ll find your she-cat.” The orange she-cat drew back, and Brownhare stared at her, not wanting to ever forget her. “I’ll miss you.” She finally breathed out. “I’ll miss you too,” Brownhare whispered back, his eyes locked into her gaze, “Amberfrost.” Brownhare opened his eyes, and he stared at the forest around him. The trees, the lake, and the Clans. They would never be his home. ~ I sighed, the other cats were out on their break, and I had nothing to do. Shade had disappeared to who knows where, and I was left alone to...do something. Sighing for the millionth time, I plotted towards the hunting area, wanting to stretch out my legs. “Well, isn’t this fantastic, the first cat I see.” A snide voice purred, “How suiting for my first victim.” I whirled around and stared into the venomous green eyes of Sunny, “Didn’t expect you to show up,” I growled. She smiled sickly, “It’s alright, I was hoping you would be one of my victims today.” Her green eyes were full of hatred and fire, “Today, I will start avenging Crowheart’s death.” I crouch, almost certain that Sunny was going to kill me in this fight. There was no way I was going to survive this. Memories flashed before my eyes, memories of the golden she-cat when she was in the Clan. When Dewheart was still alive. “Dewpaw, you’re here!” I purred merrily. “Storm, I’m glad you didn’t get caught by a patrol.” Dewpaw replied smoothly, his blue eyes warm, “Sunpaw was boasting about how she chased away a rogue. I thought it was you.” “Oh no, must have been someone else. Maybe Comet or Gorse,” I shrugged, “Wasn’t me.” “Comet and Gorse?” Dewpaw stared at me. “Two good friends of mine,” I smiled, “Gorse and Shade are really sweet on each other. Comet is a really good friend of mine.” Dewpaw’s azure gaze flickered slightly, “Ah, I see. Perhaps it was one of them. Sunpaw has a rocky relationship with rogues and other Clans I guess.” “I’ve never seen her before.” “She’s always with Crowpaw,” Dewpaw snorted, “She doesn’t prefer to hang out with me. Crowpaw and her are practically smitten. Kind of adorable, but honestly Crowpaw never has time with me anymore.” He rolled his eyes. “Is it fun being in a Clan?” “Yeah,” the gray tom purred, “I bet you’d love it.” “Comet says the Clan cats are vicious when it comes to seeing rogues on their territory,” I shivered, “He always told me I should stop visiting you. Maybe he’s just jealous.” I blushed slightly. “Why would he be jealous?” Dewpaw narrowed his eyes. “Well, Comet is a bit sweet on me,” I looked away, “He’s really cute too.” Then I slapped my tail over my mouth and mumbled, “Um, tell me about Sunpaw.” Dewpaw’s gaze remained unwavering, though he hesitated before saying, “She’s a fierce golden she-cat who pretty much only hangs out with Crowpaw. She always disappears right before sunset, for her own reasons I guess. I’ve never really talked to her, she’s not my favorite cat.” “She won’t be mine too then.” I dismissed easily. Dewpaw laughed, then mewed, “I have to go, see you tomorrow?” “You bet.” ~'' ''“I got my warrior name!” Dewpaw came charging out of the bracken, “Guess what it is,” He purred. “Um, Dew...” I racked my brain, “Sun?” He snorted, “Dewsun? Sounds like a she-cat name!” he rolled his eyes, “No, it’s Dewheart! Where did you get Sun anyways?” “Well I remembered you told me about a Crowpaw and Sunpaw. Dewcrow just sounds funny, so I chose Dewsun.” I shrugged, feeling a bit embarrassed. Dewheart smiled a bit, “Oh, well you were close.” He comforted, “How old are you now?” “Eight moons,” I mewed proudly, “My sister says I’m all grown up now.” “Nice,” he laughed, “Crowpaw is Crowheart now, and Sunpaw is Sunstorm. The two of them are like mates now I think.” “You think?” My whiskers twitched. Dewheart smirked, “Well, depends on what your definition of ‘mate’ is. All they do is like talk and stay linked together for the entire day. It’s silly.” “Don’t you ever want a mate?” The gray tom pretended to think, “Well,” he drawled, “A mate would be nice, but kits? Too much of a hassle,” his eyes were merry, “Unless I had them with a specific she-cat.” I leaned forward slightly, “Who is that?” Dewheart faked thinking again, and I rocked on my paws, desperate to hear his response, “Let me think,” Dewheart smiled, “Hm, I can only think of one she-cat, but I’m not sure if she’s the one... Maybe it’s...” “Hurry up!” I laughed. “Maybe it’s you.” Dewheart’s gaze met mine. “Just maybe?” My heart was accelerating. “No, more than certain.” Dewheart replied. I sighed breezily and mewed, “I love you, Dewheart, I’m just glad you’re still here... Not like Comet.” He didn’t react to the other tom’s name, and I was reminded how Comet had died. ~'' ''“Shade, I told you, I’m done with living like this!” Comet snapped, his eyes sweeping towards me, where I crouched. Gorse had his tail wrapped around Shade, who bared her teeth, “I told you, you’re like my brother!” Comet’s blue eyes met mine, and I flinched at the anger it held. “You’re not who I love, Shade,” he whispered, “I love someone else.” Before my sister could react, Comet turned and hurtled through the forest. “Comet!” I wailed, dashing after him. Shade’s footsteps pounded after me with Gorse following. Gorse and Comet had been good friends. The light brown tabby swerved through the forest, charging straight for the Thunderpath. “Stop, Comet!” I shouted, trying to catch him before he reached the black pavement. He didn’t stop, and as he streaked across the Thunderpath... A thud. “Comet!” Gorse called out as I skidded to a halt and watched the monster drive away. “He’s gone.” I whispered, “He’s gone.” His body was in the middle, his neck snapped, his eyes glassy. “He’s dead.” “Time to die, Storm,” Sunny purred, snapping me out of my memories. I crouched, tensing as she bunched her muscles to leap. I was ready, I would not allow Sunny to destroy everything I’ve known. “Stop,” a quiet and delicate voice mewed, and I froze. Sunny stopped, her eyes wide with a mixture of hope and horror. It can’t be. I prayed, slowly turning to look. I knew the voice so well. We had traveled together, loved together, possibly nearly died together, then left together. He was supposed to be dead. No, he’s dead. He has to be. Sunny let out a gasp, but she’s not running towards him. I stand slowly, my blue eyes filled with collective horror. I can’t find my voice, it’s lodged in my throat somewhere, and Sunny seems to have the same problems. Shade knew about this, she didn’t want to tell me. I wish she had... Sunny, who looked as stunned as me, croaked out softly, “Crowheart?” The End. Gave you the first peek of Brownhare’s POV and his life in FireClan. I just want you to know that you’ll find out who Amberfrost is pretty soon, in another series (actually a show) I’m making! UPDATE: Here's the show ! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold